Winx Club: Secrets of the Dragon Flame
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Bloom, Princess of Sparks, thought she was the sole survivor of her planet and the sole keeper of the dragon fire. But she was wrong, one day a strange teenage boy shows up with magical powers similar to her own. Upon battling she soon realizes just who this boy is and that they must work together in order to stop the deadly shadow dragons from destroying the magical realm.
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club: Secrets of the Dragon Flame**

**Chapter 1**

Many years ago, the magical kingdom of Sparks was in a state of peace and prosperity. Until one day they were completely unprepared when the land was attacked by witches; dark beings that penetrated their defences and destroyed everything and every magical being in the kingdom looking for the Dragon Flame; the most powerful magical force in existence. Towers and buildings crumbled, fires burned out of control, people ran and fled for their lives. It didn't take long but when they were done the entire planet became frozen and abandoned. To save their daughter, King Oritel and Queen Marrion made their baby daughter the keeper and guardian of a powerful magical force called the Dragon Flame. They sent her to Earth so that she could be safe, but no one ever said that she was the only one and no one ever said she was the only one entrusted with the Dragon Flame's power…

Two small and glittering twin butterflies flew side by side all over the magical forest. They flew over and around many, many trees till they reached the boundaries of a magical boarding school called Alfea. They flew around and around several of the tall towers of the school till they flew off into the distance.  
In one of the bedrooms, a red headed young girl known as 'Bloom' slept in her bed seemingly peaceful along with her friends and roommates who together called themselves the Winx Club. All of a sudden, Bloom started to toss and turn in her bed constantly, groaning and whimpering as images of her home world being attacked by witches flashed constantly in her mind.

The panicked faces, the screaming voices, the sound of her as a baby crying as her biological parents sent her away, all played in a continuous loop until finally she awoke with a sharp gasp.

Later, that morning, Bloom was leaning out against the balcony of their dorm and looking out toward the horizon with a thoughtful look on her face  
She was so lost in thought in fact that she didn't even notice the small bunny known as Kiko bouncing up to her and pulling on her pants leg, she couldn't even hear the footsteps of several people approaching her from behind.

"Morning Bloom!" A voice said.

Bloom turned slightly and noticed her friends Stella, Techna, Musa, Flora and Aisha walking up behind her.

"Oh, hey girls." Bloom said, still in thought.

"Had that bad dream again?" Musa inquired.

"If only it was just a dream," Bloom stated sadly.

"Oh, but it was so long ago!" Stella pointed out. "And things haven't been better!"

"Exactly, you cannot change what cannot be changed, Bloom." Techna told her. "The past is the past and you need to let it go and embrace the future."

"Please Bloom, what happened to your old home was tragic but look how things have turned out," Flora said.

"Yeah, you have us, you have Sky, you have your parents on Earth and everything in the Magical Realm is peaceful again," Aisha added.

Bloom didn't seem that convinced. "If only it were that easy… but I can't help but feel like something else is coming… something bad," she said.

The rest of the Winx Club was quiet for a moment before Stella got an idea.

"Hey! I know what will cheer you up!" she exclaimed. "Why don't we all go visit Sky and the rest of the Specialists?"

"Yeah, seeing Sky always brightens your mood!" Musa added in agreement.

"Come on Bloom, what do you say?" Techna inquired.

Bloom smiled at her friends. "Alright, let's go," she said.

Soon enough, all six members of the Winx Club, now in fairy form, flew away from their school and towards the school of their partners/boyfriends the Specialists known as Red Fountain. As they flew off, someone else watched them from afar, somebody carrying a duffel bag behind his back.

The stranger smirked. He spoke with an Australian accent, hinting that he was from Earth. "Well what do ya know? The stories are true. Little Bloomy is coming along nicely. Well wait till they get a load of me," he muttered before chuckling and beginning to walk in the direction of Red Fountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Little did they know that right below them, something rather trouble was occurring at that very moment.

In a deep, underground cavern a stranger wearing a purple hooded robe with a metal shoulder/neck covering slowly approached a large wall with a small key hole in the middle.

The stranger took out a golden key and carefully inserted it into the key hole, he turns the key gently then lifted a palm and his hand glowed with an spooky but magical glow which causes a line split to suddenly right down the middle and the two halves of the wall slowly separated. On the other side of it was carving a large and fierce looking dragon in the middle of the wall.

"The first gate has been opened. Now all that is left is for the other two keys to reveal themselves." The stranger said cryptically.

The stone eyes of the carving then seem to glow eerily. A rumbling sound then begin to emit all around the cavern, as if something very big was moving.

"It's only a matter of time." The hooded man muttered to himself "Once both pieces fully awaken, the beasts will rise!"

* * *

It didn't take long before the six friends arrived at their boyfriend's military school which looked like a giant stone castle with orange accents and several levels. As they continued to fly off in the direction of the school, their unknown follower was not far behind, as he raced after them.

They all swooped down to the training field where the blue caped, sword wielding young men were all practicing sword fighting and sparing with one another. Their names were Prince Sky, his Squire Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Roy.

Currently Sky and Brandon were locked in a sword match, their cyan and green swords clashed fiercely and struggled to overpower the other as the wind blew their hair gently. They then notice the Winx Club slowly starting to descend towards them.

"Hey guys!" Bloom said cheerfully.

"Hey! What are you all doing here?" Sky asked, pleased to see the girl of his dreams as they both held each other's hands tenderly.

"Oh you know, we just thought we'd come over and surprise you boys." Stella replied cheerfully.

"Well consider _me_ pleasantly surprised." Brandon remarked with a smile as he put an arm around Stella's arm.

Timmy rubbed the back of his head a bit nervously. "Uh… it's really nice to see you Techna," he said smiling.

"Likewise, Timothy." Techna nodded, flattered.

Musa folded her arms when she got to Riven. "I imagine your _less_ happy and surprised?" she inquired.

Riven had a blank look on his face for a moment then smiled a small smile. "Not at all beautiful, not at all."

This seemed to cheer Musa up a bit as a blush appeared on her face, though she did her best to hide it.

"It's wonderful to see you again Helia." Flora told the long-haired, pacifist Specialist in front of her. "You look um… you look well."

"As do you." Helia nodded with a smile. "I just wrote a new poem, would you like to hear it sometime?"

"Oh, most definitely!" Flora smiled.

Roy bowed at the sight of Aisha who, as everyone knew very well, was a princess just like Bloom and Stella.

"Your highness, a pleasure most rare." Roy said.

Aisha nods. "Why thank you Roy."

"I have to say you guys caught us at a good time, we're just about finished with our sparring lessons." Sky admitted.

"In other words for the next few hours we're all yours!" Brendan declared.

"Fine with _me!_" Stella stated.

Then suddenly, a voice that had a Australian accent to it spoke up from out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'll bet that's _real_ fine!"

Everyone's ear perked up as they looked around for the source of the snarky voice.

"Who _said_ that?" Bloom wondered.

"Try looking up, Sweets."

Bloom glanced upward then was caught off guard as a dart made entirely of fire whizzed right by her. Sky held her close to protect her. They all turned around and that's when they saw the one who had been following them all this time.

Sitting right on the edge of the school wall sat what appeared to be a lean but muscular seventeen-year old boy with spiky yellowish-orange hair, blue eyes and a patch of hair on his chin.

He looked to be about Sky's height and wore a red button up shirt over a white undershirt, yellowish-brown pants and red runners with fire designs on them.

The mysterious boy suddenly leapt high into the air, much to their astonishment. He somersaults in mid air then dropped down and lands right behind them. He stood up and spun around with a smirk on his face.

"Pretty sweet moves, eh ladies?" The teen boy asked flirtatiously while winking, they all grimaced disgusted.

Brandon then stepped forward, clearly not happy with how this stranger was flirting with his girlfriend. "Hey man, what do you think you're doing? You can't just barge in here like that?"

"Why not?" Jack inquired smugly. He then gestured to the Winx Club. "_They_ did."

Riven stepped forward next, he was just as unhappy as Brandon was. "That's because they are our _friends_," he stated before jabbing a finger at the boy's chest. "You however are _not_."

Timmy was the next to step forward and face the mysterious boy. "Yeah, so why don't you go…" he began, but before he could say anymore the seventeen-year old boy suddenly grabbed his arm, twisted it around his back, lifted him into the air and tossed him into Riven and Brandon.

The others gasp in shock as they all land in a pile in front of them.

"Timmy!" Techna cried.

"Brandon!" Stella added.

"Are you guys ok?" Musa asked concerned. Riven and Brandon could only moan in pain.

"Ugh… bully!" Timmy called out. The boy only gave them an amused chuckle.

"Who are _you?_" Roy demanded.

"Glad you asked mate, the name's Blaze." The boy responded.

"That accent… it's Australian, you're from Australia!" Bloom realized.

"Australia?" Flora inquired.

"It's a country on Earth." Bloom explained.

"So that means…" Stella began.

"_He's_ from _Earth?"_ Musa explained.

"And Bingo was his name-o." Blaze nodded.

"But I thought Earthlings were NMP's…" Aisha mused.

Blaze made a buzzer noise. "Wrong! I may have been raised on Earth but I'm also a magical being like you sweet thang's." Blaze told them. "Kind of like _you_ Bloomy, only difference is I've managed to use my magic since day one, so I've had a bit more… practice."

Blaze snapped his fingers and a little flame circled his arm and hand, perfectly under control.

"How do you my name?" Bloom asked.

"You dodgy or something?" Blaze inquired. "Your name is known all over the Magical Realm, your pretty darn famous you know."

Sky stepped forward, frowning. "Listen Blaze, I don't know why you're here but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave before more Specialists' come to _remove_ you."

Blaze shrugged. "Eh, you want me gone so bad so be it," he said as he turned around and put his hands behind his head.

"What?" Helia inquired surprised.

"Just do _me_ a favor and go back to whatever tree you all feel out of." Blaze told them as he began to walk.

Riven staggers a bit as he got back up and growls. "Hey! Are you making fun of us?" he demanded.

Blaze turned him with a smirk. "Relax Captain Pointy Hair, I'm not making fun of you," he assured Riven, although he didn't sound like he meant it. "Whoever gave you chumps those uniforms has already taken care of that _for_ me."

All six of the Specialists' look insulted and glared at Blaze as he continued to walk away.

"Oh yeah?" Riven asked as he took out his purple energy bola's. "Take this!"

Riven tossed his bola's Blaze's way, but just when they look like they are gonna hit him, Blaze spun around and knocked them away with something in his hand. Everyone is shocked when they saw that it was a large, broad and red sword completely surround in fire.

Blaze smirked once again. "Hey, you're not half bad mate. Been practicing with the other animals at the zoo?" he quipped, which only seemed to make Riven even madder.

"Grr, that's it!" Riven growled.

A magical ball of fire then flew by them and narrowly missed Blaze, who didn't seemed fazed by this. Everyone turned and saw that Bloom was the one who fired the ball of fire.

"That's enough! I won't allow a jerk like you to harm my friends anymore!" Bloom declared.

This seemed to interest Blaze a bit. "How interesting. That's was a pretty nice trick gorgeous," he remarked.

"A _trick_?" Bloom echoed.

"Yeah, that's right." Jack confirmed. "So what to do you say you and I have a little battle, magic user to magic user?"

"A battle!?" Bloom questioned.

"You heard me Red, if I'm really as low as you think I am then I should be no trouble for you." Jack said, he then gave Bloom a hard glare. "So why don't you step up to the plate _Princess_ and we'll see who's the better fire user."

Bloom's eyes narrowed, the others looked at her concerned while Blaze waited for her answer. She then nodded.

"Alright, I accept," she said.

"But Bloom!" Techna protested.

"This is a bad idea!" Aisha added.

"Bloom you can't agree to this." Sky told her. "You can't let this guy get to you."

"It's alright I can handle myself." Bloom stated.

"Maybe, but this guy looks pretty strong." Musa pointed out.

"Not to mention you'll _both_ be in a lot of trouble for all the collateral damage you two might cause, comprede?" Stella asked.

"I don't care, I _need_ this." Bloom stated. "I've been feeling restless all day!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Blaze inquired as he readied himself and gave her the 'come at me' gesture. "Let's rumble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Both Bloom and Blaze got into position on the field they stood on till they were only several feet away. They both stared each other down, their blue eyes blazing. While they were preparing what they were going to do in the battle, Stella noticed something about them.

"Huh? Hey girls, is it me… or do those two kind of… look alike?" Stella questioned. The others looked at Bloom and Blaze more closely and started to see what Stella meant.

"Well know that you mention it, I do see some form of resemblance." Techna remarked.

"Me too." Flora nodded.

"Yeah. Well… just looks." Musa pointed out. "Bloom is the nicest gal around, but _this_ guy has the personality of a _stump_."

Timmy groaned as he got back onto his feet. "Ugh… tell me about it."

"Hmm, I sure hope Bloom knows what she's doing." Sky said worried.

"Ah, don't worry, your girl's a fighter, she'll be alright." Riven assured him.

"So… shall we start now?" Bloom asked.

"One sec, since your already transformed… I guess we should keep it even." Blaze stated. Bloom looked at him confused. "Heh, just watch and learn, luv."

Blaze closed his eyes and clapped his hands together. He began to concentrate hard till finally, when he opened his eyes they began to glow brightly. Blaze roared loudly as he is surrounded by a tornado of flames. Everybody around did their best to shield themselves from the intense heat emitted from the flames. When the flames finally died down everyone unshielded their eyes and were shocked at what Bloom's opponent had just become.

Blaze's skin had become chalk white, his hair was now a constantly burning flame and his eyes had become blue-colored visors. He had also become a few inches taller and gained extra muscle mass. Blaze now wore a red body suit with black-coloured gloves, boots, chest and shoulder pads. On his back were fairy like wings that resembled a butterfly's and were made entirely of pure fire.

Everyone's eyes widened and gasped in pure shock at Blaze's new form, especially Bloom.

"Your… you're a fairy!" Bloom realized.

"In a… manner of speaking." Blaze stated.

"But… he looks completely different now!" Flora exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, he doesn't even look _human_ anymore!" Aisha added.

"Well let's just say I've given this form… shall we say… a few improvements over the years." Blaze told them. "Like I said before I've known about my origins for quite some time so… I've done my homework."

"Fascinating…" Helia mused.

"Not to mention _freaky_." Brandon added.

Blaze cracked his neck twice. "Alright luv, let's begin."

"With pleasure, Blaze!" Bloom shot back. She then flew at top speed towards Blaze, who also did the same thing. Both of them then created a large ball of fire in between their palms.

"Fire Sphere!" They both cried. Both of them lunge their balls of them towards each other, both flames met head on and both users struggled hard to try and over power each other. Both attacks emitted large waves of heat energy, which everyone attempted to shield themselves from.

"Wow, incredible!" Riven remarked.

"Hey, that spell…" Stella began.

"It's… it's just like Bloom's!" Musa finished.

"But how does _he_ know all her spells?" Flora wondered.

"Don't know but he sure knows how to use 'em!" Aisha stated.

"That's sure certain." Sky agreed.

It didn't take long for Bloom to start to strain herself trying to overcome Blaze's attack. "His Fire Sphere… it's as powerful as mine…" Bloom said to herself.

"Not quite." Blaze informed her. He pulled his hands back then shot them forward. "Scatter Fire Shot!"

Blaze's Fire Sphere then split into several smaller fire balls which flew past Bloom then flew back and struck her right in the back. She cried out in pain.

"Bloom!" Sky cried.

As Bloom started to recover from Blaze's attack he quickly kneed her in the gut, knocking all the air out of her and sent her flying. Everyone gasped.

"Bloom!"

"You creep! Who hits a girl like that?" Brandon demanded angry.

"Haven't you heard mate? When it comes to combat we're all the same gender, besides it's not like she wouldn't have taken a shot like that if she had the chance." Blaze stated.

"Your quite right!" Bloom cried. Blaze looked forward and saw Bloom firing an intense orange ball of heat. "Full-Powered Fire!"

The fire ball quickly hit it's mark and knocked Blaze back a few feet in the air. The others down below cheer.

"That's my girl!" Sky called out.

Blaze rubbed his sore cheek and smirked impressed. "Not bad, but don't get cocky kid, got it?"

"Kid!? He's like the same age as us!" Stella proclaimed.

"Focus Stell." Musa told her.

Blaze then cracked his knuckles. "Ok, let's kick it up a few hundred degrees!"

The seventeen-year old alternated Winx form then began to glow with heat before he flew straight for Bloom at Mach 4.

"Ok, you wanna go? Let's go!" Bloom shot back as she flew towards Blaze at a fast speed as well. Both of the slammed into each other hard, creating a massive shockwave. They had both locked arms and were struggling to overpower each other once again. Eventually they gave up and began to rapidly shoot balls of fire at each other. Bloom shot balls of fire from her flames while flying and dodging Blaze's attacks, Blaze of the other hand flew and flipped around like an acrobat while shooting balls of fire from his hands and mouth.

Their fireballs all lit up the sky like fireworks, creating bright explosions right above the spectators below.

"Incredible! Look at them both go!" Techna remarked.

"Yeah…" Timmy added.

"This guy is _good!_' Musa said.

"Their equal!" Flora exclaimed.

"Come on Bloom…" Sky said quietly.

Eventually Blaze stopped firing at Bloom and actually managed to deflect one of Bloom's fire balls.

"Ok Red, your good… but I'm _better_!" Blaze stated. "Here let me show you what I mean! Dragon Breath!"

Blaze took a deep breath and let out a large and controlled gust of flames at Bloom, like a flame thrower.

Bloom quickly thought fast. "Flame Shield!" she cried. She held out her hand and a created a barrier that protected her from Blaze's attack. Instead of being upset that his attack failed, Blaze merely yawned.

"So year one," he said. "Tell me luv, can you do _this_ yet?"

Blaze banged his fists together then held them out and yelled as flames started to circle his arms. Bloom looked shocked.

"No… I can't," she admitted. "How are _you_ doing this?"

"Years of practice." Blaze replied. "Which you obviously have no time for. Go, Fire Tornado!"

Blaze extended both his arms and launched a whirling tornado like blast of flames straight for Bloom.

"Bloom!" Everyone cried.

"Not quite! Fire Wall!" Bloom exclaimed as she created a wall of fire to keep the fire tornado at bay but eventually it broke apart and sent Bloom flying, though she quickly regained her position in the sky.

"Grr, that's it! Dragon Fire!" Bloom yelled as she fired another ball of heat and flames straight for Blaze.

Blaze smirked. "Two can play at _that_ game! Inferno Fire Blast!" he cried as he fired a ball of heat that had the same size and intensity as Bloom's. Before long a Chinese dragon with two little arms and made entirely of fire appeared around both Bloom's and Blaze's attacks. Bloom recognized it.

"The Great Dragon…" she breathed.

Both fire dragons roared at each other before clashing head on, create multiple shock waves which seemed to make the whole planet shake. Everyone tried their best to keep their balance on the ground they each stood on.

"Ooh… somebody stop this thing I want to get off!" Stella called out in distress.

"Man… this does not look good!" Timmy proclaimed.

"Just what do those two think they're _doing_?" Riven wondered loudly. "If they keep this up they'll destroy the whole planet!"

"That's just it… after that last attack I doubt either of them were." Brandon stated. "Right now all they're focused on is wiping each other out!"

"Bloom…" Sky breathed.

Unknown to any of them, the shockwaves were not only making the planet shake and catching the attention of the Headmistress's of both the Fairy and Witch academies but they also effected something underground. More specifically the gate that mysterious hooded stranger unlocked beforehand. The eyes of the stone dragon on the wall started to glow brightly as the shaking intensified.

Pretty soon afterwards six beams of intense light erupted from different parts of the land around them, shaking the planet to it's very core. The Winx Club and the Specialist's took notice of this.

"What is _that?"_ Aisha asked.

"I do not know." Roy replied. "But one is for certain; it can't be good!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eventually the shock waves ceased and both Bloom and Blaze were sent flying backwards in the air. They both then flew right back to the ground, but surprisingly Blaze didn't really seem too bothered by the fact that his attack was canceled out. He suddenly reverted back to his civilian form.

"Awesome. Everything I've heard about you is true, Bloom." Blaze remarked. "Not to mention, after that last display you've pretty much confirmed what I've been told."

Bloom looked surprised. "Huh? What have you been told? Are you responsible for these laser beams shooting out of the ground?" she demanded.

Blaze turned and finally noticed the six pillars of light all around them.

"Huh. Now where did _those_ come from?" he inquired out loud.

Timmy groaned. "Don't tell me he just noticed those!"

"Eh, worry about those later, right now you deserve some answers love." Blaze said to Bloom.

"Answers?" Bloom echoed.

"Think Bloomy, isn't there something about me that's familiar? And not just in looks?" Blaze questioned. "Remember that last attack?"

Bloom's mind flashed back to the moment when the two Great Dragons crashed into each other in the sky and she gasped sharply.

"The Dragon Flame! You have the Dragon Flame!" she realized. Everyone else gasped.

"Yep, that's right. Well… mostly just _half_ of it." Blaze admitted. "_You've_ got the other half, so in a way it belongs to the both of us and with good reason too."

"What do you _mean?_ How do you even _have_ the Dragon Flame in the first place?" Bloom commanded impatiently.

Blaze raised a brow. "Come on, Bloom. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Slowly but surely Bloom began to see more of herself in Blaze in ever before, as if she was looking at a male version of herself. Bloom gasped sharply once again.

"Who _are_ you!?" she breathed.

"I already told you, my name is _Blaze_ but to be more exact… I'm your twin brother, Bloom." Blaze replied.

Everyone's eyes all widen in complete shock and gasped sharply, especially Bloom who looked so shocked she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"What? My _twin!?"_

"That's right sis, I'm Blaze, your older twin brother, by about thirty minutes give or take." Blaze said.

"Liar! I don't even _have_ a brother!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Oh I'm not lying, when Sparks was destroyed our parents sent us both to different locations on Earth before giving us each a part of the Dragon Flame." Blaze told her. "You got sent to Gardenia while I got sent to Sydney. I didn't know it at first either until I began to research my origins unlike _you_. Sad but true I'm afraid sis, we're twins. Two sides, same coin."

Bloom backed a bit away a bit, still reeling from the surprising information he had just given her.

"Wow! Who knew Bloom had a brother!?" Musa remarked.

"I still think he's just trying to mess with her head, that's all!" Sky stated firmly.

"You sure about that, dude? Look at them." Riven told them all.

The others look closely and began to see some physical resemblance between the two.

"Yes… yes… I can see the resemblance!" Timmy cried in surprise.

"Bloom's twin brother… my gosh!" Stella exclaimed.

"Wait… if _he's_ Bloom's brother…" Techna began.

"That makes him…" Flora continued.

"A PRINCE!?"Everyone exclaimed shocked.

Blaze nodded. "Yep, Prince Blaze at your service!" he said as he bowed.

Bloom still didn't look like she believed it. "Your just trying to trick me! If you _were_ my brother you wouldn't have attacked me and my friends!" she called out.

"Hey, I had to think of _some _way to get you to show your full power to me." Blaze stated. "And that meant getting you mad enough to attack me, which isn't really that hard admittedly as people usually _want_ to attack me. And after _that_ performance this _proves_ that we're both siblings, all according to my plan."

Jack turned to the six beams of light shooting out into the sky. "The only thing I _didn't_ see coming was these six laser beams shooting out of the ground…"

"Pity, because we thought _you_ could explain that to _us_."

Everyone turned around to their shock they saw the Headmistress' of both Alfea and Cloud Tower, as well as the Headmaster of Red Fountain standing behind them.

"Headmistress Faragonda!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Headmaster Saladin!" Sky added.

"And the Headmistress Griffin!" Stella finished.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Musa inquired.

"And who are _you_ guys?" Blaze questioned the three heads of their individual schools.

"My name is Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea." Headmistress Faragonda replied, she gestured to the two other heads. "This is Griffin, Headmistress of Cloud Tower and Saladin, Headmaster of Red Fountain."

Blaze folded his arms, not looking fairly amazed. "I'm I supposed to be impressed?"

Everyone winced at Blaze's disrespectfulness and Griffin growled annoyed.

"No, we wouldn't expect you to due to the fact that you know very little of us." Faragonda stated.

"Though we would advice that you watch your mouth, boy." Griffin warned him.

"Wow, you know how many people have told me that?" Blaze asked amused. "_All_ of them."

"Surprising…" Saladin muttered sarcastically.

"Anyway… would you be kind enough to come with us Alfea so we can discuss this further?" Faragonda questioned.

"WHAT!?" The Winx Club exclaimed in unison, Faragonda gently gestured them to be quiet.

"And _why_ should I go there?" Blaze inquired.

"Well for starters Alfea has some very beautiful women there…" Saladin told him.

"Alright, I'll go!" Blaze said very quickly. Bloom groaned, face palmed and shook her lowered head.

Meanwhile, the mysterious hooded stranger was facing the now glowing dragon sculpture, he now had a very wide and evil smile on his face. He seemed very, very pleased.

"At last, the second gate has been unlocked!" he declared. "Just one more to go and the beasts will finally laid waste to this backwater world!"

He laughed madly and evilly, his laughter seemed to echo the cavern and somehow caused the red eyes on the dragon sculpture to glow even brighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take long for Blaze, Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club to arrive back in Alfea and pretty soon they were in Headmistress Faragonda's office talking about the events that had recently transpired. They were a bit shaken by what they just learned but not as much as Bloom who was still reeling from the fact that she had a fraternal twin brother.

"So… Miss Faragonda, is it true?" Flora inquired. "Is Blaze here really Bloom's brother?"

"It would seem to be the case, their magical aura's seem to be exactly the same due to both having the Dragon Flame within them." Faragonda confirmed. "And then there's the fact that they look so much alike…"

"Told ya." Blaze said smugly.

"So it seems that this young man's statements are true Bloom, he is indeed your brother." Faragonda confirmed.

Musa noticed Bloom's quietness and placed a comforting hand on Bloom's shoulder. "Hey Bloom, you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine… I just… I just can't believe I have a brother… a _twin_ brother!" Bloom admitted.

"Quit complaining, look what _I_ got!" Blaze exclaimed. "I mean… look at us! We're _nothing_ alike! I'm cool, she's nerdy. I'm tough, she's weak. I'm good looking, she's…. Gah."

"I look _just like you_." Bloom pointed out.

"But on you it doesn't work!" Blaze stated.

"Ok, I'm going to g." Bloom said. "I wish I had known about it sooner."

"Aw, it's ok Bloom we're _all_ pretty surprised about _that!"_ Stella told her.

"It's not just that…!" Bloom said gesturing to her and Blaze. "It's… well he's right! We really are _nothing_ alike!"

"Most aren't, Bloom." Techna informed her. "In fact there are rare cases where two siblings are exactly the same."

"Yeah I know… I just can't believe it took me this long to find out…" Bloom admitted.

"Oh Bloom, please, you mustn't blame yourself." Flora told her gently.

"Yeah, there was like _no way_ you could have known Hothead over here _existed_." Aisha added.

"The question I'm wondering is why your parents would split the Dragon Flame between you two." Faragonda mused.

"I guess they figured we'd find a way to meet one day… but I guess it never happened." Blaze concluded. "Especially not with _my_ living conditions."

Bloom looked at him confused. "What? What does that mean?"

Everyone else, including Headmistress Faragonda looked at Blaze interested.

"Well… let's just say I had a much more difficult time finding a home then _you_." Blaze admitted. "See I was always moved around from home to home because the folks their really didn't know how to deal with me and my 'gift' until finally I sprung out the first chance I got, never looked back. Been looking after myself and taking care of anyone who got in my way ever since."

"You've… never had a real family?" Bloom asked him, her tone of voice sounded like she was actually started to feel sympathy for her long lost twin.

"Nope." Blaze responded simply.

"So… if Bloom went to Sydney instead of Gardenia…" Techna began.

"She might have turned out…" Musa continued.

"Like _you_…" Bloom finished looking at Blaze sadly.

"Ha! Not likely!" Blaze scoffed. "Don't you get it sis? You were _destined_ to have the better life and I was destined to end on my own!"

Blaze then begins to storm out of Faragonda's office.

"Where are _you_ going?" Bloom inquired.

"Any place your not!" Blaze called out.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave the school grounds until we've settled this matter." Faragonda informed him.

"So I'll improvise!" Blaze exclaimed before leaving, he shoots a glare at Kiko that made the little rabbit tremble with fear.

Bloom rubbed the back of her head. "Was it something I said?"

"Nah, he's just having some issues to work out." Musa assured her.

"Yeah, let him go cool off for a bit." Stella added. "Besides, you shouldn't worry so much about him, after all he _did_ try to fry out earlier today."

"Maybe… but still, he may be the only blood relative I have left… I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." Bloom stated. "At least for the time being."

"Yes, but will _he?"_ Techna questioned. Everyone looked toward the direction he had just gone with worried eyes.

"I don't know, but since we _are_ siblings maybe the best way to get to know each other is to… you know, hang out a little bit." Bloom suggested. "You guys don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"Of course not."

"Your call."

"Go for it!"

"Thanks girls," Bloom said, smiling.

"Very well, you attempt to bond with Blaze while me, Griffin and Paladin try and figure out just what these beams of light are. Just be careful around him Bloom, he may have full control over his powers but he is still quite dangerous." Faragonda warned her.

"I know Headmistress, but trust me I know what I'm doing." Bloom assured her. "I mean really, what could go wrong?"

A small explosion was heard from afar, followed by a series of shrieks.

"Sorry ladies, haven't quite got that trick down yet!" Blaze called out in the distance.

"I'm going to have to say… a lot." Musa stated as Bloom sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later, Bloom searched high and low for her missing twin brother but strangely could not find him anywhere. Her search eventually lead her to her and the other girl's room.

"Oh man, where in the world could he be?" Bloom wondered. "He shows up out of the blue, announces that he's my _brother_ and then disappears! Ugh! Who _does_ that!?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Bloom gasped, startled as she spun around and saw Blaze standing right behind her.

"Howdy." Blaze said with a wave.

"How'd _you_ get in here?" Bloom asked him.

Her twin held up his right hand, which was coated with flames. "The usual way," he responded before the flame died out and he laid down on one of the beds. "Incidentally your gonna wanna fix that melted hole I made in your wall before your friends and/or teachers see it."

Bloom around and spotted a large melted hole that was recently made, she frowned at Blaze.

"You could have used the _door_ you know!?" she told him.

"I sorta made my own."Blaze shrugged.

Bloom sat down near him. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a _strange_ and _dangerous_ person?" she inquired accusingly.

"Constantly." Blaze replied, casually. "But any who, why are you trying to find me anyways?"

"Well… I figured that… since we are twins… maybe we should start hanging out." Bloom told him. "You know, get to know each other better. So what do you say?"

Blaze thought for a minute. "This…" he responded before burping. "And this…" he burped for a second time.

"Blaze." Bloom said sternly.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'll hang with you." Blaze told her. "I'll even behave myself."

"You'd better." Bloom said sternly.

Blaze nodded then froze when he saw the sight of Mirta, a former witch, walking down the halls from afar. She spots him looking and smiling at her and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear while blushing. Bloom noticed this.

"Don't even think about it." Bloom warned.

"What?" Blaze asked, playing innocently.

"You know." Bloom told him, gesturing to Mirta. "You like her don't you?"

"What? Who _her?_ No! Well… kinda… sorta… maybe… so what's her name?" Blaze questioned.

"Her name is Mirta, a former witch from Cloud Tower." Bloom replied.

Jack smiled, interested. "Hmm, she's pretty fine for a bottom feeding witch, _real_ fine…"

"Keep your eyes in your head." Bloom told him firmly. "So… what do you want to do first?"

"Well what do _you_ want to do?" Blaze inquired.

"I don't know… maybe get you some less… grungy looking clothes at the clothing store?" Bloom offered.

"As tempting as _that_ sounds… I got a better idea." Jack said with a smirk. He begins to walk out to the balcony and gazes outward. "I hear there is a city nearby, what say we check to see if there's a party going on somewhere around there tonight?"

"I-I don't know…" Bloom said, unsure.

"Come sis, it'll be fun!" Jack assured her. "Hey, you said you wanted to hang out, so let's hang out at a party!"

"Ok… so what did you have in mind?" Bloom asked him. Blaze only smirked.

Later, during the night, inside what almost looked like a Mexican show, an exotic woman faced the audience with both Bloom and Blaze leaning out beside her dressed in a black dress and suit respectively and holding little clappers in their hands. A Mexican guitar is played in the background as the three of them began tap dancing and clapping to the beat like real Mexicans. Pretty soon they were doing a flamenco dance.

"Wow! Who knew you could have this much fun at a party in Magix City?" Bloom inquired, amazed.

"Everyone but you!" Blaze stated.

"I just can't believe they actually did this, they even got them to play the Mexican music perfectly!" Bloom remarked.

"You'd be surprised on how far bribing someone will get you!" Blaze told her, as they continued to clap their little clappers. The crowd cheers happily.

"Olé!" Bloom yelled with joy.

"Bien por ti!" Blaze added, before he and Bloom clapped each other's hands, although because of the clappers they end up hurting themselves more. Blaze blew on his sore hands and shook off the pain while Bloom looked to be close to crying.

Later, both Bloom and Blaze were seated outside a café in Magix City, slightly sweaty after their little flamenco dance.

"So, Blaze… what do you think of Magix City?" Bloom questioned Blaze.

"It's alright, a lot more interesting then back home that's for sure." Blaze stated.

"You know… despite the numb hands… that actually was pretty fun back there." Bloom admitted.

"Told ya." Blaze smirked. "And wait till you see me _tango_."

Blaze and Bloom share a chuckle and smile.

"You know… you're not as bad as I thought you were." Bloom confessed.

"Right back at ya," Blaze told her. "I guess we kind of got off to a bad start, eh?"

"Well you _did_ hurt Timmy and Riven." Bloom reminded him.

"Eh, I was just playing around… but I'll apologize to them… later." Blaze promised.

"Ok, but just don't make promises you can't keep." Bloom said.

"Yeah, I know…" Blaze said, as he got up. "But sometimes those are the best kind. Come on, let's get you back to the school."

As they begin to head back to Alfea they notice all the folks around them were staring at the large pillars of light that reached the sky.

"Boy… these beams of light sure have caught people's attention." Bloom remarked.

"I'll say, it's like they are staring into space or something." Blaze added.

"Blaze… what do you think those pillars mean?" Bloom wondered. "I mean they showed up after our duel so… shouldn't that mean something?"

Blaze shrugged. "No clue. But really how bad could a bunch of towers of light be anyways?"

At that moments the ground began to shake violently as the sky quickly turned blood red and flashes of lightning crackle all over, startling many people.

"I stand corrected…" Blaze said, stunned.

"Wha-what's happening!?" Bloom wondered.

"I don't know but I don't like it!" Blaze exclaimed

Unknown to them, the real cause of the strange and violent weather was deep underground. At the spot where the carving of the mysterious dragon, the eyes of the beast continued to glow bright red and emit what sounded like a loud growling. The man in the hood laughed manically.

"That's it! That's it oh mighty one! Let them fear you! Let them hear you roar!" The hooded man proclaimed dramatically before beginning to laugh manically.

Back at Alfea, as well as Red Fountain the shaking could be felt even from all the way over at the indivisual school. All the boys and girls tried to stand their ground as the shaking made it very hard for them to stand in one place. The shaking was even effecting the inside of the schools. Headmistress Faragonda rose out of her chair and looked toward the window. She gazed at the pillars of light and quickly figured something out.

"It's those lights! _They_ are the things causing all of this!" she realized. A swirl of black smoke appeared and Headmistress Griffin appeared.

"Glad you _finally_ figured it out." Griffin said, flatly. "And I am willing to bet that you too realize that that fairy Bloom and her long lost twin are the ones who _caused_ this, don't you?"

"Griffin! Honestly! I highly doubt Bloom and her brother did this on purpose!" Faragonda proclaimed, hotly.

"Maybe not, but this happened during their little battle did it not?" Griffin inquired.

"What are you trying to say?" Faragonda questioned.

"I'm saying that while they did not do it on purpose, something involving their Dragon Fire powers indivertibly caused _this_." Griffin stated, gesturing to the lights shooting towards the sky.

"I suppose this does require some investigating…" Faragonda mused.

"Then I suggest you bring those two fire twins back here so that it can begin." Griffin stated. As much as she hated to agree with her Faragonda knew Griffin was right and nodded and just like that the Headmistress of the Witch school was gone.


End file.
